Sei que devia te esquecer, mas eu não consigo!
by malfoooy
Summary: Cada vez mais eles nao se suportavam, mas sempre se amariam! songfic da musica Fondations da Kate Nash


**Thursday night,****  
><strong>**Everything's fine,****  
><strong>**Except you've got that look in your eyes,****  
><strong>**When I'm telling a story****  
><strong>**And you find it boring you're thinking of something to say.****  
><strong>**You'll go along with and then drop it****  
><strong>**And you humiliate me, in front of our friends.**

Jantar com aquelas pessoas já não e tanto peso assim pra mim, já faz um ano desde que os jantares são aqui. Tudo esta como deveria estar. Exceto por você, que me olha com aquele olhar de entediado quando eu conto alguma historia aquele que você quase sempre usava antes de se tornar um homem desprezível e irritante. Era quase certo que brigaríamos esta noite, ou melhor, nos brigaríamos esta noite como todas as outras nos últimos anos.

- Draco e genioso, e o fato de estar em Hogwarts, separado de nos o torna tão auto-suficiente. – eu dizia com orgulho do nosso garoto para as poucas pessoas presentes na sala de jantar aquela noite.

-Ainda bem que ele não e tão subordinado como você. – falava você, me mortificando, na esperança de que eu falasse mais aquela noite.

**Then i'll use that voice what you find annoyin'****  
><strong>**And say something like****  
><strong>**"intelligent input darlin'****  
><strong>**Why don't you just have another beer then?"****  
><strong>**Then you call me a bitch****  
><strong>**And everyone we're with will be embarrassed,****  
><strong>**And I won't give a shit.**

Eu sabia como te irritar. E não deixaria essa humilhação diária assim. Não nesse dia. Não depois de todos esses outros dias.

-Que bom mesmo, imagina se ele arruma uma esposa como você. – falaria me levantando da mesa com bom humor. – quer mais chá?

Você me olha com aquele olhar assassino e me xinga com algum palavrão que não escuto, mas seus amigos sim e logo percebem que nossa briga esta para começar. Eles dão desculpas, ficariam sem graças com a situação. Iriam embora o mais rápido possível. Mas eu não me abalaria e manteria o jeito sádico que tenho antes de nossa briga começar. Lembro que na primeira vez, quebramos, ou melhor, eu quebrei todos os pratos de porcelana que tínhamos ganhado no nosso casamento. Na segunda só alguns vasos baratos, na terceira alguns porta retratos foram atirados em você, depois disso só minha frieza ficava conosco nessas situações. Não iria quebrar minha casa por sua causa.

**My fingertips are holding onto the****  
><strong>**Cracks in our foundations,****  
><strong>**And I know that I should let go,****  
><strong>**But I can't.****  
><strong>**And everytime we fight I know it's not right,****  
><strong>**Everytime that you're upset and I smile****  
><strong>**I know I should forget, but I can't.****  
><strong>

Cada vez mais acho que nosso casamento esta acabado, essas aparências já não enganam mais ninguém. Eu tento lutar, tento manter nossa vida, nosso casamento. E todas as vezes que brigamos, eu sei que não e o que deveria, mas não posso resistir a ficar feliz quando lhe atinjo, quando falo a coisa certa pra te magoar. Tento ganhar essa batalha. Tento mesmo. Sempre que você sai de casa faço minhas malas e ensaio o que direi pra te deixar, mas temos algo doentio e louco que me prende aqui, a essa casa, a você. Nossa rotina de briga me cansa, mas eu gosto dela, porque, a mais de um ano, e o único momento em que estamos conectados por algo mais forte que nos e apesar de ser de um modo grosseiro, lembramos dos nossos momentos bons juntos.

**You said I must eat so many lemons,****  
><strong>**'cause I am so bitter.****  
><strong>**I said "i'd rather be with your friends mate,****  
><strong>**'cause they are much fitter"****  
><strong>**Yes it was childish****  
><strong>**And you got aggressive****  
><strong>**And I must admit that I was a bit scared,****  
><strong>**But it gives me thrills to wind you up.****  
><strong>

Você diz que eu não sou mais a mulher na qual você se apaixonou, você diz que estou me tornando minha irma, egocêntrica, transtornada e psicótica. Eu digo que o sobrenome Lestrange combina mais comigo. Isso não e exatamente adulto de minha parte, você fica alterado. Torna-se aquela pessoa de quem eu tenho medo, hostil e imprevisível. Isso me assusta, mas não posso evitar gostar de transformar num monstro. Você grita, derruba coisas no chão e fica vermelho de ódio. Quase da pra ver o fogo nos seus olhos. Isso me fascina. Você grita e quebra a mesa de centro. Chuta a poltrona e cada vez que eu falo sua raiva aumenta. E doentio amar assim, mas não deixa de ser amor.

**Your face is pasty,****  
><strong>**Cause you've gone and got so wasted,****  
><strong>**What a surprise,****  
><strong>**Don't want to look at your face,****  
><strong>**'cause it's making me sick.****  
><strong>**You've gone and got sick on my trainers,****  
><strong>**I only got these yesterday.****  
><strong>**Oh my gosh, I cannot be bothered with this.**

Depois de gritar comigo você senta na poltrona, me escuta falando e começa a beber. Bebe tanto, você fica pálido, não liga nem para o que você esta bebendo, você simplesmente vira o conteúdo do copo na garganta. Você fica bêbado, tem que se apoiar nas coisas pra não cair, você fala coisas hostis e seu tom quase completamente chapado. Você me segura, eu sinto sua boca exalando cheiro de álcool, isso me deixa enjoada de você, quero te dar um soco por estar tão perto e tão bêbado. Você vomita em cima de mim, se apoiando nos meus ombros pra não cair, você faz muito isso. Vomita no meu sapato novo, aquele que eu comprei ontem pra esquecer de nossa briga. Eu tento não ficar aborrecida com isso, mas não existe outro jeito. Você termina de vomitar e se joga no sofá quase desmaiando e dorme.

**Well i'll leave you there till the mornin',****  
><strong>**And I purposely won't turn the heating on****  
><strong>**And dear god, I hope I'm not stuck with this one.****  
><strong>

Eu deixo você caído no sofá, não te cubro com uma manta como fazia no início, só te deixo la, jogado, sujo e bêbado. Subo as escadas te olhando de relance, e pra mim já não importa mais se você esta bem ou não. Sei que vai sentir com frio, o escritório fica bem frio essa época do ano, talvez, daqui a pouco você acorde vomitando mais, eu vou escutar e nem vou me importar em ver se você esta bem. Deixarei-te a própria sorte. O Maximo que farei será rezar, pedir pra acabar com esse lance doentio entre nos, pedir a Merlin que eu possa criar forcas para deixar você de vez. E eu choro, não quero mais isso, mas...

**And every time we fight I know it's not right,****  
><strong>**Every time that you're upset and I smile.****  
><strong>**I know I should forget, but I can't.**

Escuto você chorando e vomitando no andar de baixo, e todas as minhas dores acabam, eu levanto da cama em que nos dormimos e vou ate você. Você esta mal, e apesar de não ser o certo eu sorrio com essa cena. Não por você estar mal, mas por você precisar de mim tanto quando eu preciso de voce. Mas todo meu sorriso de ver você mal acaba quando você diz as palavras que esperei tanto...

**-Sei que devia te esquecer, mas eu não consigo!**


End file.
